His Little Red
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Most of the time Clary was good. But there was something about the golden eyed boy that made her want to break the rules. Clace.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, guys. So I posted the first chapter for a story last week, and I wasn't certain whether to continue with that one or try this idea. I thought that I would try both. If I continue with this story, it is a little on the darker side. Quite smutty, mentions of substance and alcohol abuse. This was loosely inspired by_ Red Riding Hood _with Amanda Seyfried and Shiloh Fernandez, who is just _mouthwatering. _Anyway_,_ here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think. I'll see where the reviews take me :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do, own all of the mistakes made, which there are probably plenty of._

Clarissa Fray considered herself a good girl. And everyone else seemed to as well.

She got on well with her single mother, Jocelyn Fray, and didn't cause any extra hassle. She wasn't horrible to any of the men that her mother dated, and when she started seeing Luke Garroway on a regular basis, she made an effort to get to know him better.

There were never any complaints from her teachers. Her teachers liked her and she got on well with the other students. Her bestfriend, Simon Lewis, was on the honor roll and she was on the cheerleading squad. She wasn't the best student but she did well and was in the top half of her class.

But there was something about Jace Wayland.

Something that made her want to act not so good.

Jace's father lived across the hall from Clary and he would come to visit during some weekends and holidays from where he lived with his mother in the city over.

When they were seven, a girl down from the lower floor of their apartment building was making fun of Clary for not being able to ride her bike without training wheels. For three straight days, Jace helped her tirelessly learn to ride the bike on her own. As Clary had ridden proudly down the streets, the girl had jumped in front of her, and Clary had got such a fright she had fallen off the bike and scraped her knee. Jace had helped her up and then stormed after the girl. He had grabbed her around the upper arm, squeezing it so tightly it would leave bruises and called her names that Clary hadn't dared to say in her short life.

There had been a definite sense of satisfaction as she had watched the little dark-haired girl run inside, crying.

When she was nine, and Jace was ten, he spent almost a month at his dads. It was New Years, and Clary was watching the New Year celebrations on the TV. Jocelyn had fallen asleep just after eleven, exhausted from her double shift at the hospital. There was a soft knock on the front door at quarter to twelve and Clary had opened it hesitantly. A grin had broken out over the blonde boys and he reached out and grabbed her hand, dragging her down the hallway and to the fire escape. She should have been worried about following a young boy up a dingy stairwell, but she knew that she was safe when she was with Jace. They reached the roof and he had pointed out over the houses and gardens below. Minutes later, fireworks were going off, painting the sky in a hundred different colours. There had been glee written over the childrens faces as they watched. Jace still hadn't let go of her hand and he had tightened his grip on her fingers. Then he had told her that it was tradition to start the year with a kiss. He had pressed his lips to hers quickly, which made her cheeks flame red and nervously giggle.

At fifteen, Clary was becoming much more aware of her surrondings, her innocence slowly slipping. And when Jace started sneaking into her room on the nights he was staying with his dad, she noticed the bruises on his arms and chest. Jace brushed them off, saying that he just wanted to hold her and sleep. She was careful, making sure her mother was on late shifts or coming up with excuses to go to bed early, She loved sleeping next to him, feeling his body against hers and his arms around her. Most of the time he would wake up before her and she would open her eyes to him either laying with his arms hooked behind his neck or sitting in front of her computer. But occasionally, she would wake before him and his body would be curled around her. His morning arousal would be pressed against the curve of her ass and it would make her flush hot and cold all over. She knew it was a normal human reaction, she had taken Sex Ed class, but she had never felt one before. The first couple of times, she had stayed frozen until he had woken up, pretending that she was still asleep. But as months went by, and it became a common occurrence that every weekend Jace was over he would be in her bed, she got a bit braver and wiggled her ass backwards. The harder she moved against him, the tighter his fingers would dig into her hips. And then one time he had bucked against her and murmured her name into her neck. She had felt a rush of heat between her legs that had left her hypersensitive for hours.

She had her first proper boyfriend at sixteen. Jace's visits had been becoming less as the years went by, but they still text or messaged on Facebook a couple times a week. Sometimes three or four months would go by before she saw him for only two nights. She had never really thought about Jace with another girl. She guessed that it happened, she only saw him for maybe a total of three weeks out of a year, but she had never actually put any thought into it. But one day she had logged on and someone had tagged him in a bunch of photos from a party and there was a brunette wrapped around him. They were both completely unaware of the people around them. Something nasty had sparked inside of Clary, and the next day she had accepted Rhys Kensing's insistent invitations to pick her up and take her to one of the after match parties in the weekend. Rhys was good looking a lot of girls were jealous that he had wanted to take her out, but she honestly didn't get that jittery feeling in her stomach that she got with Jace. They dated for a couple of months, fooled around in his room while his parents were out, but nothing more than some over the bra action ever happened. Jace had been waiting for her one night when Rhys had dropped her off, and the boys had glared at each other. Jace had slung an arm possessively over her shoulder and led her inside. When they got to her bedroom, he had looked at her almost angrily, asking her if she really liked the guy. Clary had shrugged and looked at her feet.

Then Jace was across the room, his hands bunching up the fabric of her dress at her waist and his lips were burning over hers. There was nothing similar to the tentative kiss when they had been younger. This made her toes curl and her stomach squeeze so tight that she felt like she was going to explode. His hands released her dress, circling her waist and holding her impossibly close to his body, her soft one molding against his hard one. His lips burned over hers, his tongue invading her mouth and stealing away what little breath she still had. When he pulled away, her lips ached and her body instantly missed his touch. They stared at each other for a long time, breathing heavily. Clary knew that her mouth was swollen and Jace's eyes were like molten gold, scorching every inch of skin they skimmed over.

Needless to say, it was over with Rhys the next day.

When Clary was seventeen, and Jace was eighteen, he stayed at his dads for a week. It was the longest he had stayed since Clary was eleven and Jace was twelve. There was a party for one of her school friends eighteenth birthdays and Jace had agreed to go with her. She had spent a whole week deciding what to wear, but it had been completely worth it when Jace had opened the door and his eyes had flashed wide when taking in the lacy, black number that barely touched her upper thighs. He had wrapped an arm around her wist as they entered the house, and Clary didn't miss the way other girls look at her jealously. Jace had always been good looking, but in the last fie months that she hadn't seen him, he had grown even taller and he had two small hoops hanging from his left ear. He was absolutely gorgeous, in a bad ass kind of way, and Clary felt more than slightly inferior standing at his side. The night wore on, and Clary finished more drinks than she could count. Jace had said something about going outside for a smoke, but half an hour later still hadn't returned. She stumbled outside and stopped short when she saw Jace sitting with a group of people she didn't recognize, a skinny girl with dyed blue hair rubbing against his side. When Jace had seen her, he had shot her his charming smirk that never ceased to make her stomach do flip flops. He held out his hand to her, ignoring the dirty look the blue haired girl was shooting both of them. Clary had walked over uncertainly and had almost tripped over her feet when his hand had closed around her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. He had held up the joint he was smoking between two fingers, encouraging her to take it. Clary had taken it hesitantly and sucked in...She then proceeded to cough until her eyes had watered.

The circle of stoners had laughed—so had Jace, but it was light hearted and his eyes were warm. The others got into some discussion and Jace turned them away, so they were looking out over the yard and away from the party. He whispered in her ear that he was going to try something different. He took the joint from her, taking in a long drag before his free hand came up to cup her jaw gently and draw her in. Jace's lips had met hers and coaxed them open, breathing in a cloud of smoke. Clary inhaled it, holding it in her lungs until Jace pulled away and rested her forehead against hers. They had stayed that way for the rest of the night, outside on the porch, his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand splayed over her bare thigh, sending sparks through all her nerve endings.

Two months after Clary turned eighteen, she lost her virginity to Simon. There were no fireworks or fuzzy feelings, but it was comfortable, and because they were both virgins, they were as inexperienced as each other, so there was no pressure. She hadn't seen Jace in nearly six months and had barely spoken to him. He had called her on her birthday and it had been the highlight of her week. But other than that, texts and messages were sporadic. From what she understood, his mother was sick and he was looking after her. Every now and then, she would fall asleep and dream of a blonde haired, golden eyed boy that made her heart ache and her stomach squeeze, and she would send him a text. He would always reply but sometimes it would take days. School was keeping her busy and she was getting closer to her final exams.

Which brought her to today.

"Mum! Have you seen my other shoe?" Clary asked as she hobbled around the apartment, a heeled shoe on one foot while the other was bare. Her toothbrush was in the corner of her mouth and she was doing up the buttons of her dress as she rushed around the house. It was the morning of her graduation, and as usual, she had overslept. There was a knock at the door as Clary walked past and she groaned. "Mum, can you get the door?"

"You're right next to it!" Jocelyn yelled back from the kitchen.

"But it's probably _your_ boyfriend!" Clary shouted, now in the hallway. She spotted her shoe in the corner and hobbled over, sliding it on and doing up the strap. She stopped by the bathroom to finish her teeth and double check her make up before there was another knock at the door. She groaned under her breath and made her way over to the front door. "Seriously, mum, you need to get Luke his own key—" she yelled over her shoulder and then broke off when she saw who was on the other side of the door. Golden eyes skimmed over her body and a slow, panty-dropper smirk crossed his face.

"Hey, Red," Jace greeted her.

_Sooooooo? Reviews make my day and they'll encourage me to keep writing :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I loved your reviews for the first chapter, guys! I hope that means you're looking forward to more. _

"Ohmygod!" Clary launched herself at Jace and he laughed, wrapping his arms around the petite red-head. She pulled back from him, her hands still resting on his broad shoulders. "What are you doing here, Jace?" His golden eyes danced as he looked over her shoulder to where Jocelyn had come into the front room to see what was going on.

"It's your graduation today, isn't it? Of course I'm gonna come and see my girl graduate," Jace grinned. He reached past Clary to kiss Jocelyn on the cheek. "Hey, Jocie."

"Hey, Jace," she said, lifting her eyebrows. "How you doing, love?"

"Great, thanks," Jace leaned against the doorframe. Jocelyn looked between the two and then jerked her head in the direction of the kitchen and disappeared. Clary turned back to the blonde, looking him over. He was wearing a grey tee-shirt with a leather vest over the top, the sleeves of the shirt short enough to reveal toned biceps and the end of a tattoo on his right arm. He had another piercing, so three hoops in his left ear now, and his hair was a little longer than it had been last time. He reached out and tugged playfully at a strand of hair that was hanging in front of her eyes. "You gonna stop staring?"

"What?" She blinked quickly. "Yeah, right. Um, did you want a ride with us? We're leaving in a couple minutes." Jace smirked.

"I don't think your mum would be keen on that."

"What are you on about?" Clary tilted her head to the side.

"Jocie's always been a little cautious around me," Jace told her, running a hand through his hair. Clary let out a breath through her nose and looked back into the apartment. "Anyway, I got a ride. You got plans tonight?"

"Nah, mum switched her shift so that she got to come today but that means she has to work tonight," Clary shrugged. "Why's that?"

"I'll take you out, yeah? We'll celebrate," Jace reached forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you soon, Red." He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway. Clary watched him go before turning to go back into the apartment, bee-lining straight for the bathroom. She had only put on light foundation and eyeliner. Now, knowing that Jace was there, she quickly applied another layer of foundation and mascarra. Jocie came into the bathroom, raising her eyebrows.

"That boy always had a way of sending you into a tail spin," she shook her head. Clary looked at her mother in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. "You nearly ready to go?" She nodded, pursing her her lips in the mirror to disperse the lipgloss. "Okay. Luke's going to be in here in a couple minutes. We'll go downstairs to meet him." Clary nodded, grabbing a grey and purple cardigan from the doorknob and followed her mum into the lounge. Jocelyn locked the door behind them and they started down the stairs. Luke Garroway was parked in his forest green jeep at the curb and he smiled, or at least his half-assed version of smiling, as they came out of the apartment building.

"You look good, Clary," he muttered over his shoulder as she got in the backseat.

"Always the charmer, Luke," Clary grinned at him as her mother got in the front seat and leaned over to kiss Luke on his rough cheek.

* * *

><p>"So this is your bad boy?" Simon teased lightly, nudging Clary's side. Clary looked in the direction Simon was nodding in, to where Jace was standing a little bit away from the throngs of families and friends of the graduating students, smoking a cigarette. "Was beginning to think that he was just in your head."<p>

"Shut up," Clary laughed, shoving him lightly. "You've met him before."

"'Meet' is a strong word," Simon gave a one shouldered shrug. "I've seen him once or twice."

"Yeah, well, there he is," Clary rolled her eyes, looking back over at Jace. Her eyes narrowed as she saw two of the girls from her year approaching him and she quickly looked back to Simon. "Anyway, we're going out tonight to celebrate. But me and you should meet up tomorrow and celebrate?"

"Wanna go get coffee and cronuts at Zee?" He suggested.

"You know I'm always down for cronuts," Clary laughed, linking her arm through Simons.

"Hey, Simon," Jocelyn smiled as she and Luke approached them. "You looked good up there, giving your speech." Simon was the valedictorian for their year, and had been forced to face his fear of public speaking with the traditional valedictorian speech. There had been a couple of mumbled words and stilted sentences, but by the second paragraph, Simon had gotten the hang of it and loosened up. "Before I go I just want to get a photo with the two of you, okay?" Clary nodded, shuffling in closer to Simon as Jocelyn held up the camera. The two tilted their heads together and smiled as their photo was snapped. "Okay, you two. You both look wonderful, and I'm so proud of you." She reached forward to kiss Clary on the cheek and then Simon. "I'm off to work now. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Later," Luke grunted over his shoulder as he put his hand to Jocelyn's lower back and guided her toward his car. Simon shook his head and pushed his glasses up his nose with his index finger.

"He's a man of many words, isn't he?" He grinned. Clary laughed and looked back over to where Jace was. The two girls, two that Clary recognized as part of the 'it' crowd that avoided, were still standing next to him, twirling their fingers through their hair. Jace looked completely uninterested, and when he saw Clary looking at him, he smirked and jerked his head in the direction of the parking lot.

"I'm gonna go, kay?" She said to Simon. "But I'll text you tomorrow and we'll meet up?"

"See you then," he told her. "Don't come back with blue hair or anything." Clary pulled the finger at him as she approached Jace, undoing her graduation cape as she walked. The two girls looked at her derisively but she ignored them. She had been doing it for the past four years at high school, she could definitely do it for another few minutes.

"You ready to go, Red?" Jace asked her, dropping the cigarette that he was smoking to the ground and stubbing it out with the toe of his boot.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Clary smiled widely at him. Jace nodded at the two girls before looping an arm around Clary's waist and pressing a quick kiss to the side of her head. They made their way down the front steps of the school, toward the car park where he had parked his bike. "Where are we going?"

"Well," Jace grinned, squeezing her waist a little tighter. "Do you remember when we were fourteen and you said that you wanted a tattoo?" Clary raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"And we said that we were going to get one together?" Jace prompted. Clary stopped short and shook her head.

"Oh no, no way!" She exclaimed. "Mum would kill me!"

"I think Jocie will get over it," Jace grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her so that she was walking again.

"Anyway, you already have a tattoo!" Clary pointed out.

"Three, actually," Jace corrected as they reached his bike and he took a helmet off the hook at the back. "But I can always get another." Clary took the helmet from him, turning it over in her hands. "Come on!" He grinned and touched her nose lightly. "It's your graduation. We need to celebrate." She stared at him for a long time before finally nodding slowly.

"Okay," she shook her head. "Mum's gonna kill you."

"Eh," Jace shrugged. "It'll be worth it." He swung his leg over the seat of the bike and indicated that she get on behind him. When she hesitated, he tilted his head to the side. "You never been on a bike before?" She shook her head. "You're gonna have to get used to it. It's the only thing I drive and I'm planning on taking you places often." Clary felt her stomach squeeze but she kept her face blank, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah? From two cities over?" She deadpanned.

"No way," Jace reached out and took her hand, pulling her closer to the edge of the curb so that her legs were pressing against his thigh that was on her side of the bikes seat. He circled an arm around her waist so that his hand was resting low on her back, his fingers splayed out so that his pinky was on her ass. "I've moved here, for good. I don't know how much you hear about my mum, but it really wasn't good for a while." He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. "But she's doing heaps better now, and she's decided to go on holiday, permanently," he laughed. "With her man to Spain. Living life to the full, and all."

"Good on her," Clary grinned.

"So I've moved in with one of mates, Alec," Jace's hand slipped a little lower on her ass, and she tried not to think about it, telling herself that it hadn't been on purpose. "And I'm getting a job here. Now," he moved his hands so that they were both resting on the handles. "Are you gonna get your ass on the back of my bike where you belong?"

_That_ statement most definitely started a flare in her stomach.

_What do you guys think? What kind of thing do you want to see? I love reviews, they make my night and days shine :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_God, you guys can make a girl feel loved! Thank you so much for your review! If anyone here here is into _Arrow _or _The 100_, I've just put up stories in those categories :)_

"Okay, I've changed my mind!" Clary announced as they approached the tattoo parlor. She had been internally debating with herself the whole way over...Well, when she wasn't over thinking how amazing Jace's body felt under her touch and the vibrations of the bike between her legs. Jace laughed and put his hand on her lower back, urging her forward gently. "I'm serious, Jace—"

"Jace!" The girl in the doorway grinned as they reached the small shop. She was gorgeous—tall, with raven black hair streaked blue and purple, and legs that went on for days. Clary froze as Jace walked over and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek and grinning widely. It wasn't until they had pulled away that she noticed Clary, who was trying to plaster a smile on her face and swallow the jealousy she irrationally felt. "And you must be Clary," the girl held out a hand.

"Uh, yeah," Clarys eyes flared in surprise at the recognition as she shook the girls hand.

"Don't look so surprised, babes," the girl grinned. "Jace has been talking about you for years. My name is Izzy, me and my brother run this place."

"Wow," Clary murmured as she began to look around the shop properly for the first time. There were sketches and photos of tattoos covering the dark colored walls. Music was playing from the speakers placed in the corners of the room, and there was a massive ceiling-to-floor mirror that covered almost the whole back wall. When she turned back, Isabelle Lightwood was gone and Jace was watching her. "She seems really young to run a business."

"Izzy has been looking after herself and her brother for years," Jace replied. He forced a smile and slung an arm around her neck. "Not all of us were lucky enough to get a mum like yours," his voice was light but Clary could hear the underlying wistfulness. Isabelle reappeared a moment later, only wearing her light brown dress now, her jacket gone. Her arms were both covered in ink—they looked incredible.

But definitely _not_ what she was after.

"Uh, I was just thinking something small," Clary quickly said. Isabelle laughed knowingly.

"Don't worry,babes, I know a virgin when I see one," she said casually as she pulled a thick, black binder out from behind the counter. Clarys cheeks went scarlet at the off-hand comment and Jace squeezed her shoulder lightly, grinning.

"She means an ink virgin," he clarified.

"Oh, right," Clary muttered.

"Do you know where you want it?" Isabelle interrupted. She had the binder open to a page with at least twenty small images. Clary chewed down on her lower lip, looking down at her body, lifting her hands out in front of her. She turned her hands palm upward and nodding, holding up the left one. "You sure?" She confirmed.

"Yep," Isabelle confirmed.

"And you know what you want?"

"Cherry blossoms," Clary said with finality. Isabelle snorted, earning a hard look from Jace.

"That's original," Isabelle muttered.

"They're mine and mums favorite flower," Clary shrugged. "We have paintings of them all over the house. They're gorgeous flowers but they're only around for such a short amount of time," she shrugged. "Symbolizes that life is short, so you have to appreciate the beauty while you can." Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, okay," she laughed. "It's your body, I honestly don't care what you put on it. Jace," she pushed a pad and pencil across the counter. "You gonna design it?" She looked over to where two other people who had just come in. "Let me know when you're ready."

"You draw?" Clary asked, looking surprised.

"Couldn't work here if I didn't," he replied as he flipped open the pad and readied his pencil.

"You work here?" Clary asked.

"Gotta pay my way somehow if I'm staying here," he grinned. "Plus I like it. Now, how do you want the tattoo?"

"Um," she pursed her lips and looked down at her hand, flexing her fingers. "I think maybe with the stem further down my arm and then the actual blossom over here?" She pointed to the part of her palm under her thumb. Jace nodded and got to work, scribbling on the pad. A stray strand of blonde hair had fallen in front of his eyes and the tip of his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He looked up at her and Clary quickly diverted her eyes, embarrassed by how intently she had been watching him.

"How's this?" He asked finally, turning the pad around so that she could see it. He had drawn the stem reasonably long, maybe ten centimeters, with three closed blossoms coming off the stem, two on the right and one on the left. At the top there was a cherry blossom in full bloom. "I was thinking we could start the stem here," he reached out and brushed the pad of his thumb against the sensitive flesh of her inner arm, a few inches down from her wrist. "And then finish it here," he trailed his finger up her arm, pressing down lightly on her palm, under her thumb joint. His nail scratched lightly over her sensitive skin, sending tingles skittering down her arm. Clary tried to bite back the shiver that his touch elicited but she saw him smirk as he released her hand. "Okay, lets go see Alec."

"You're not going to do it?" She asked as she followed him into the back room.

"No, Red," Jace told her light as he pushed open a side door where there was a gorgeous man with sullen, blue eyes and a table with scary looking instruments. "I'm just here to hold your hand."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I did that," Clary gasped as she stared down at her tattooed flesh, pink and raw at the edges. Alec didn't say anything as he spread cream over it softly and then bandaged it up. "Thank you," she smiled widely at the dark haired boy.<p>

"Yep," he replied, already getting up to clean his needles. Clary looked over at Jace who just grinned and shook his head.

"Later, Alec," he said, taking Clary's free hand and leading her from the room. Alec just grunted in reply and Jace laughed under his breath. "It's not you," he assured Clary as they reached the counter where Isabelle was standing. "He doesn't talk much to anyone."

"All done?" Isabelle asked brightly.

"Yeah, thanks," Clary began pulling her wallet out of her purse but Jace's hand lashed out, shaking his head at her.

"Just put it on my tab, Iz," Jace told her.

"Okay, babes, I'll catch yous later," Isabelle smiled at both of them as Jace steered Clary outside.

"I _can_ pay for it myself," Clary protested.

"It's a graduation present," Jace said easily. She was surprised at how dark it was outside. Her graduation had finished at four and then they must have been at the tattoo parlour for close to three hours. They reached his bike and Jace pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "Okay, you wanna go get dinner? Maybe a couple of drinks?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully and Clary laughed, looking down at her feet. He reached out and touched her chin lightly, tipping her face upward, her green eyes meeting his molten gold ones. His thumb rubbed over his her lower lip before he pulled away. "Come on, Red. We've got a lot to catch up on."

* * *

><p>Clary was a cheap drunk, and Jace loved it. She said that she hadn't been particularly hungry and had only ordered curly fries with aioli sauce at the bar they went to. Jace himself had ordered the biggest burger on the menu, along with a drink for each of them. One drink lead to another, and then three, and by the fourth glass, Clary's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. Jace was happy to let her talk, listening as she told him about her mum and Luke and Simon. Then she moved on with how she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life or study at college, which is why she had decided to take a gap year and find a full time job. Jace didn't say much, but he didn't look bored, his eyes on hers at all times, occasionally reaching out to reach her hand or hair.<p>

Every time he did, Clary felt like her body was on fire.

Because of the alcohol, the night all started to blur together. She remembered a song coming on that made her bounce up and down in her seat and Jace laughed, encouraging her to get up and join other people on the dance floor. He twirled her around, bringing her back in so that her body was against his toned one, and the heat of his golden eyes made her stomach tighten.

Somewhere after one, Jace carried her into her apartment and tucked her into bed, before she slipped into unconsciousness.

_Now, on another subject; New Year Resolutions and all that shit. I am so _not _a New Year, New Me kind of person, and I totally mock anyone else who is like that (including most of my best friends) but I do try and make a couple of improvements and beginning of a new year is a good time as any to try. So on each of my updates I'm going to put up two things that has made me happy, or smile, or giggle through the week. It's not going to be anything like my hubby (who is this sexy hunk of awesomeness that lights up my life) or my best friends or family (also complete and utter darlings). It's going to be purely superficial shit, and you guys can do what you want with that information ;)_

_This week; Ian Somerhalder a.k.a Damon Salvatore. Okay, sooooo if you don't know who this blue eyed devil is, or don't think he's attractive in the slightest then I don't know what you're planet you're from. This guy makes me wet every time he comes on screen. OH. MY. GOD. Second is the song _We Come Running _by Youngblood Hawke. I know, I know, it's an old song, but I totally hated it until about a week ago when I saw it on a TV series, and then my opinion totally changed. It's just such a feel good song! __It's such a feel good, and just makes me want to belt it out from the rooftops...Or scream it out when I'm driving in the car with the windows down._


	4. Chapter 4

_Only a couple of reviews for the last chapter...You guys loosing interest? :(_

Light stabbed through her closed lids and Clary groaned, rolling over to hide her face underneath her pillow. The sudden movement didn't agree with her because her stomach lurched and a wave of nausea washed over her. She attempted to breathe through it but then leaped from the bed, running down the hall to the toliet and emptied the contents of her stomach. She moaned pitifully and saat down on the cold ground. About five minutes later there was a knock at the door and Jocelyn stood there.

"Here, babe," she said, holding out a bottle of pink vitamin water. Clary swallowed a couple of mouthfuls, the watered-down fruity liquid helping to settle her stomach but doing nothing to aid her thumping head. "Okay, I'm off to bed."

"Oh, shit," Clary groaned. "Sorry for waking you up."

"You didn't," Jocelyn replied and she realized that her mother was still wearing her pale green hospital scrubs. "My shift ran late, I've only just got home." She turned to leave but then paused to look back at her daughter. "You make sure he looks after when you're like this, yeah?" Clary nodded weakly, leaning her head back against the wall. The vitamin water helped the nausea to subside and she made her way back to her room, moaning as the sunlight assualted her again. She made her way blindly to the windows and pulled shut her curtains before falling back into bed. She twisted over, catching her arm and groaning as a sharp pain shot down her left side. She pulled up the sleeve of the long-sleeved shirt—that she had no recollection of putting on—and saw the bandage around her wrist and hand.

"Oh, fuck," Clary gaped, everything from yesterday. Jace coming back, graduation, the tattoo...She didn't know how they got home because there was no way she would have been able to keep her balance on the back of his bike. Another thought flashed to her head and she looked, her cheeks brightening as she saw the baby blue underwear with white polka dots that she was wearing. So _not_ the kind of underwear that she wanted Jace seeing her wearing. Her phone buzzed next to her and she picked it up, holding it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Clary," Simon greeted her. "You wanna meet in half an hour? Does that work for you?"

"Oh, right," Clary sighed. "Cronuts."

"Yeah," Simon sounded confused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she quickly reassured him. "Okay, half an hour sounds good, Si, I'll see you then." She tossed the phone onto the bed and dropped her head into her hands. On any other occasion she would have rescheduled with Simon, but in a weeks time he was off to Greece with his family. Clary was green with envy, but Simon had been whining about it for months, saying that he would rather be in his room, engaging in a Dungeons and Dragons marathon until he had to start at Uni. So they had to make use of the last week together and Clary wasn't gonna come off as shitty bestfriend. Plus, she wanted his opinion on her latest body modification.

Clary dragged herself out of bed, stripping out of the clothes she was wearing carefully so as not to jostle her arm too much. She got into fresh bra and underwear, a dark pair of jeans and a plain grey singlet. She forced down the rest of the vitamin watere before going into the kitchen and rummaging around in the cupboard for panadol. She swallowed it dry and then turned on the coffee machine in an attempt to make her feel a little less zombified.

* * *

><p>"Shit, what do you think Jocie's gonna say?" Simon asked as he peeked under the bandage. "And do you know how to look after it? It looks a little infected." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and narrowed his eyes in concern.<p>

"It's just because it's new," Clay said, hoping that was the case. "Jace said something about some cream that I need to get, I'll ask him later." Simon nodded and they fell silent as their coffees were brought over. Halfway through her first sip, chocolate forth on her upper lip, Simon cleared his throat.

"So...Jace, aye?" Clary raised an eyebrow, licking the foam off her upper lip before putting down her coffee cup. "How long is he around for this time?"

"I don't know," Clary shrugged. "He got a job, so maybe for a while."

"Oh, yeah," Simon said nonchalantly. Clary narrowed her emerald eyes.

"What?" She asked tersely.

"I dunno," Simon licked his lower lip, looking down into his coffee cup. "Just the last couple of times he has left you've been all mopey and shit for weeks." Clary rolled her eyes. "But, I mean, you told me he was dealing with shit with his mum and dad, right? So I get that there are other factors at play here that I don't get...I just don't want you to get hurt." She blinked at him as he finished his speil and then shook her head and laughed.

"Didn't really understand that but...Thanks," Clary reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "Now—you can't tell me that you're not excited for Greece. God, I would sell my body to swap places with you!"

* * *

><p>Clary always felt better after she was with Simon. It wasn't the same knotted and completely energized feeling that she got when she was around Jace, but it was relaxed and calm. They were so opposite but she couldn't imagine functioning without him. It was a little after two as she walked up the stairs to their apartment and she paused as she passed Jace's fathers. She wondered if it would look desperate if she knocked on the door and asked if he wanted to hang out. It wasn't like when they were ten and they didn't care what the other person thought. Now there was so much over-thinking involved. Clary sighed and unlocked the door to her apartment. Her mother was awake again, sitting in the lounge in front of her easel, purple paint smeared across her cheek. Clary smiled and fell into the arm chair next to her.<p>

"Clary! What happened?" Jocelyn exclaimed as she looked at her daughter.

"What?" Clary asked, her eyes widening at Jocelyn's apparent alarm.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Jocelyn got off the couch and knelt in front of Clary. "Your arm!" She gingerly picked up Clary's hand and Clary winced inwardly. When Jocelyn had finished tilting it to the side and was satisfied that there were no broken bones, she narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "So, there's no broken bones or a sprain. Why is there a a bandage on?"

"Jace took me out to celebrate yesterday—"

"Of course he did," Jocelyn muttered, leaning back on her haunches.

"And I got a tattoo," Clary squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to meeting Jocelyn's gaze. After a moment of silence she peeked out of one eye. Her mother was watching her with a carefully composed expression.

"You're eighteen, Clary," Jocelyn stated. "You can do what you want as long as you're not out getting pregnant." Clary rolled her eyes and Jocelyn shook her head wryly. "You definitely take after my side of the family," she stood up and nodded over to the kitchen table. "That would explain why he dropped that off." Clary walked into the kitchen and pulled out a small tub of cream from the brown paper bag.

"Jace came by?" Clary asked as she read the instructions on the side of the tub.

"He did," Jocelyn replied, watching her from across the room.

"Did you say anything?" Clary kept her voice casual as she turned around, but Jocelyn caught the hopeful gleam in her eye.

"He said that he would call you later," Jocelyn came over and played with her daughters long, red hair. She ran it through her fingers and then fluffed it up, flicking it over Clary's shoulders. "Now, about Jace." Clary suppressed a groan and Jocelyn's gaze sharpened. "You're gonna let me have my mum speech, okay? Now; that boy has been head over heels for you for a long time—years before you were letting him sneak into your bed." Clarys cheeks flamed, but she wasn't sure if it was from her mothers observation or that she had known Jace sleeping with her. "And I like him—he makes me a little nervous but I'm assuming that's natural for any mother when a boy like him is interested in their daughter."

"A boy like him?"

"Charming, self assured...A bit of a flirt. Has that kind of mysterious edge that girls like."

"Ohmygod, mum," Clary groaned in embarrassment.

"Which leads me to the second thing I want to say," Jocelyn pushed on, ignoring Clary's pained expression. "Just be careful. I've watched you two together for years, but just remember that you would only see him for a couple of weeks a year—he has a whole other life that you don't know much about. And it's clear that that boy has demons." Jocelyn reached out to touch her daughters cheek softly. "I just don't want you to get hurt, baby."

"I know, baby," Clary murmured. They were silent for a moment before Jocelyn drew in a quick breath.

"Okay, well...Show me the tattoo then," she grinned and looked down at Clarys arm. "I swear to God, if you have got something ridiculous I'm going to disown your ass."

"Mum!" Clary protested, laughing. "Have a little faith!" She started unraveling the bandage, grinning at her mothers expectant expression.

* * *

><p>It was just after midnight when Clary's phone started ringing on the bedside table, lighting up her room. She groaned and opened one eye, scrabbling for the phone and holding it to her ear.<p>

"Red?" Jace's voice filtered through, music and laughing in the background.

"Hey," Clary mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

"Shit, were you asleep?" He sounded completely surprised, as though the thought of being asleep at midnight shocked him.

"Uh, yeah, it's okay," she replied quietly.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang tomorrow? You weren't home when I came over before work." Clary grinned, feeling a lot more awake.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Perfect." Someone far away yelled his name. "Aight, Red, sleep tight. Dream of me." He chuckled deep before ending the call, sending shivers through her.

_My loves for today! Okay, so first there's this show that's on BBC that I've just got on DVD and fallen in love with called Orphan Black? It's incredible! She like finds out that she's a clone and there's all these chicks that look exactly like her, except a couple of them are certifiably nuts, and she's got this foster brother called Felix. He _makes_ the show. No shit, he's awesome. _

_My second thing is is Wentworth Miller! There's really a thing with my day being made by hot guys, right? Haha. Well, my hubby and I have decided to go right back to the beginning of Prison Break and watch it all over again, and it made me remember how much I love him! Plus, how awesome is it that he came out as gay to world in a protest letter written to the Russian government. I mean, it's depressing he's gay, but that doesn't make him the slightest bit less attractive. Sigh..._

_Anyway, let me know what you guys think! It's your reviews that inspire me :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_So first off I just want to say ; I am sorry about the whole wait time on these updates. Me and my writing are kind of just having a disagreement. Just not feeling inspired and all that crap, and when your muse is being all elusive, it's pretty damn hard to write anything that's actually worth reading. The second thing was; as a writer, seeing so many people following/favouriting a story that you're writing is incredible. However, it's the reviews that really push you to keep writing and to inspire you. Feedback is definitely what tells you how you're doing, if people are really enjoying it, what people are enjoying. It can get hard to feel motivated if the work doesn't feel appreciated. _

_Anyway! On with the story, hope that it's up to par._

"We're going out to dinner tonight," Jocelyn announced as she folded a towel and placed it on the couch. "Luke wants to properly celebrate your graduation." Clary looked up from where she was sitting on an armchair, her legs curled up underneath her, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, it's a sweet gesture. So make sure you're back by five, because we leave at six, and it's somewhere nice, which means your ripped jeans and angry tee-shirts aren't going to cut it." Clary looked down at her shirt, which announced _The World Will Never Take My Heart,_ lyrics from an old My Chemical Romance song.

"Okay, I'll be back," Clary nodded.

"And you'll dress in something nice?" Jocelyn pressed.

"Promise," Clary sighed. Jocelyn rolled her eyes at her daughters reluctant tone.

"So what are you getting up to today?" She asked, picking up another towel from the washing pile. Clary opened her mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door. Jocelyn took the couple of steps to the front door and opened it, revealing Jace. "That answers that question," she muttered as she looked over to Clary. Clary grinned, dumping her sketch pad on the coffee table and standing up.

"Hey, Jocie," Jace smiled easily at Jocelyn before lifting his eyes to meet Clary's. "You ready?"

"Yup," Clary grinned and grabbed her wallet off the table, shoving it in the front pocket of her jeans next to her phone.

"Remember dinner at six," Jocelyn reminded as Clary walked past her, pausing to kiss her her mother on the cheek.

"I know, mum, see you later!" She called over her shoulder as they descended the stairs. Jace caught her hand as they reached the bottom of the stairs and spun her around tightly, so that she collided with his chest, her hand coming up to steady herself. Her cheeks instantly flared as she realized how close they were and she was now clutching his firm bicep. Jace grinned and touched her cheek lightly with the pad of his thumb.

"You needa stop blushing everytime we touch, Red," he chastised lightly. "Because I like touching you and plan on doing it often." Her cheeks heated even more at his words. "Anyway, I just wanted to say a proper 'hi' and I didn't think your mum would approve."

"What do you me—" he cut her question off by pushing his lips against hes. It was brief and it was only soft, but Clary felt it right down to her toes. Then he pulled away, slipped his hand in hers and tugged her toward the front door, ignoring the confused look on her face.

"Did you have anywhere specific that you wanted to go today?" Jace asked as they walked down the concrete steps at the front of the apartment building and approached his bike.

"Nah," Clary shrugged. "I'm easy." He raised his eyebrows at her choice of words and she ducked her head to hide her face, cursing her pale skin, which was on fire _again_.

"Well, I'm fucking starving and kinda hungover, so I'm keen for lunch," Jae told her as she accepted the black motorcycle helmet from him. Clary nodded and got on the back of his bike, tucking her knees in close behind his and wrapping her arms around his waist. Jace sped among the morning traffic, ducking and weaving between cars that clearly weren't getting places as fast as he wanted too. The wind whipped at her body and tangled her hair behind them, tugging at her clothes and calling her heated skin. They went around a sharp corner and Clary tilted her body with his, their legs coming dangerously close to the gravel racing below beneath them. Her body stiffened and she felt Jace's body rumble as he laughed at her reaction. They arrived at a Denny's resturant and got off the bike, and Clary shook out her hair. Jace waited for her as she reorganized herself and then reached out his arm and circled it around her waist. The movement was so casual, as if he had been doing it for years, just like the kiss only twenty minutes before and she forced herself to remain calm and act like everything was normal. They were seated inside and the waitress dawdled at their table for a little longer than necessary but Jace was staring down at the menu, seemingly oblivious to her. When she left, Jace looked over at Clary who was fiddling with the corner of her menu.

"What?" Clary asked, looking up when she felt his eyes on her.

"Do you know what you want?" He asked.

"I just had breakfast, like, an hour ago, so I'll just have a coffee," Clary decided.

"You sure that's all you want?" He confirmed. When she nodded, he waved over their waitress and placed their order. After she walked away, he leaned back in the booth, slinging an arm over the back, looking completely relaxed and devastatingly sexy. He waved the hand that was resting on the table at her hand. "How's it feeling?"

"It's a bit itchy but the cream helps," Clary said.

"How'd your mum react?" Jace grinned.

"She said that it was my body and I could do what I want," Clary shrugged. "As long as I wasn't getting pregnant," she quickly added. He laughed, his golden eyes sparkling as he studied her.

"So when are we getting your first piercing?" He teased her lightly. Clary's eyes widened and he laughed at her expression. "I'm joking, don't worry."

"I already have a piercing," Clary pointed out.

"I meant other than in your ears, Red." The way he said it made her eyes narrow; as though he was mocking her vanilla life-style even though she knew that he was joking.

"So did I," Clary felt a wave of courage rush over her, and as though needing to prove herself, she pulled up her shirt over her navel. Jace leaned forward in his booth, his eyes widening in surprise as he took in the little studs at her belly button. The lower one had a pink jewel that winked up at him an he ran his tongue over his lower lip, wondering what the smooth skin next to the tiny gem would taste like. Their waitress came over and Clary dropped her her shirt, accepting the coffee from her and fiddling with a pack of sugar. Jace eyed her for a moment before digging into the greasy lunch that had been put down in front of him. Clary idly mused how someone as thin as Jace and with skin so flawless as him could eat so much unhealthy food. When he finished, he looked out the windows at the sky.

"We could go down to the docks. Don't they usually have markets down there?" Jace asked.

"Yeah," Clary smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Jace didn't make any more moves to kiss her again, which she had to admit was a little disappointing even though she told herself things would just get more confusing if he kept on kissing her. Jace did, however, keeping touching her, just like he said he would. He slung his arm around her shoulder or circled it around her waist when they were walking. When she was looking at an assortment of bracelets at one stall and showing them to him, he would take them from her and purposefully brush his fingers against hers. Around four o'clock they were walking down the docks, little kids screaming and running past them, parents trying to keep them under control. Clary's hair was blowing out behind her and the salty air filled her nose, and she smiled at how relaxed she felt.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" Jace asked as he took his cigarette out of his mouth.

"Just happy," Clary shrugged as she stopped and leaned against the railing next to her. She licked the hokey-pokey ice cream she had brought from the vendor at the end of the pier. She tilted it toward Jace, offering him some, but he shook his head, in turn offering her his cigarette. Clary considered it for a moment before refusing and looking back out over the ocean.

"Have you smoked since that time at that party?" He asked her as he leaned his forearms against the wooden railing.

"You remember that?" She squeaked before she could stop herself, and then chewed down on her lower lip as he laughed and nodded.

"Of course I do, Red," Jace told her, tapping his cigarette against the railing, letting the loose ash from the end fall.

"Tobacco or weed?" She quickly asked, trying to move the conversation forward.

"Either."

"I've been to a couple parties where there's been a bong passed around, but I haven't had enough to get stoned or anything," she shrugged. "Couple of puffs just kind of makes me tired, which defeats the purpose of going to a party, I think."

"Yeah, especially if you're into it," Jace finished his cigarette and flicked it down into the ocean below. "I think we're going to have to change that," he told her with a grin. "And have you ever had a party pill? Or ecstasy?" Clary's whole body flooded with nervousness at the turn the conversation had taken, not certain how she was meant to respond to that. "You look freaked out," Jace observed with a slight smile. "You always were an innocent one." Clary didn't like the way he said that, almost dismissively, and felt a flicker of anger in the pit of her stomach.

"Sorry to bore you," she said, the words coming out slightly sharper than she had intended. Jace's eyebrows rose in surprise and he reached forward to cup her face in his hands and tilted it upward toward his.

"Red," he began, his voice soft but firm. "There's nothing about you that bore's me. You're a sweetheart, and that's what I love about you." Once again, the intensity in his eyes and voice made her cheeks redden and she tried to turn her head but he wouldn't let her. "And there you go, blushing again," he teased her, closing the distance between them, his face almost touching hers, his breath tingling over her lips. "What I want to know is what happens when I say something that's _actually_ dirty like..." he lowered himself further so that his lips brushed her earlobe as he whispered, "I've been dreaming about tasting you since I was old enough to know what it was—"

"Oo-kay!" Clary exclaimed, her breathing hitching in her throat as she jumped back from Jace and threw up both hands in front of her. The sudden movement jostled the ice cream cone she had been holding and it fell to the pier. She barely noticed it though, her gaze locked on Jace, attempting to ignore the stab of heat at her center of her legs.

"So that's what happens," Jace laughed, clearly not bothered by her reaction. He reached forward, bypassing her outstretched hands and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll get you another ice cream and then I'll get you home. Don't want you late for your dinner tonight." He steered them back down the pier and toward the ice cream vendor. Clary felt herself relaxing as she got a fresh ice cream and he lit up another cigarette as they walked through the crowds toward the parking lot. Jace talked easily, about how he and Alec were taking Alec's ute back to Jace's mums house to get the rest of his stuff and move it. They both finished what was keeping their hands busy as they reached his bike. "Red?"

"Yeah?" Clary looked up as she buckled on her helmet.

"For the record, I wasn't lying," he told her with a down right, panty-dropper smirk before throwing his leg over his bike and waiting for her to join him.

_My two things that have made me happy recently...Well, I went on holiday with my hubby and two of my best friends the other weekend and we went on the shot over jet. My country is a gorgeous place with amazing rivers and countryside, and apart from getting completely drenched, it was so incredible! The second thing is Taylor Momsen, the lead singer for The Pretty Reckless. She is absolutely amazing; fucking hot and with this stunning voice. I also loved her in _Gossip Girl_ :P_


End file.
